OC Universe
by CoolCordovaProductions
Summary: My OCs as characters in Steven Universe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Our story begins with a humanoid creature named Topaz. He has dark yellow skin, brown-yellow hair, and yellow eyes. He also had a large yellow gem on his torso. He is of a species known as gems. Gems are humanoid creatures with gems embedded in their bodies. Though unlike humans there is no reason for them to eat or drink. They are also basically immortal. Topaz is part of an organization organized thousands of years ago," The Crystal Gems". Founded by Rose Quartz. He lives in a large temple with multiple rooms for the many gems he lives with. Turquoise, a light blue skinned, tall, and thin gem with a blue gem with green streaks and dots on it on her right hand. Emerald, a dark green skinned, short, and muscular gem with a gemstone on her forehead. Pink Sapphire (but they call her pink) is a tall, bright pink skinned, and curvy gem with a gem on her stomach. Purple Pearl (we call her pearl) was a tall, curvy, and athletic gem with a pearl on her belly button. Gold, a shimmering skin, average sized, Thin gem with a gold bar implanted in her chest. Tin, an average sized, lanky, silvery skinned gem with a tin ball where his nose should be. Coral, an average sized, red skinned, thin gem with a gem on her forehead. Finally, Yellow Sapphire a short, bright yellow skinned curvy gem with her gem on her left hand. It all starts while on a mission, a forced fusion is loose in New York City and three gems Topaz, Yellow, and Turquoise have found it and proceed to attack it. Topaz uses his katana blades to attempt to poof the mutant. Turquoise launches throwing stars at it. As well Yellow is shooting arrows from her cross bow. Finally, a throwing star hits the mutant in the chest, causing it to poof. "Finally, we beat this thing", said Yellow. "I know it took forever", said Topaz. They then went home to the temple and told stories about previous adventures when the subject of fusion came up. Yellow was curious, she had never heard about fusion before. On missions that required fusion she wasn't there, and on missions where she was present fusion was never required. Topaz explained that fusion was when gems dance together and become one gem. Yellow then says, "Can I see a fusion." Turquoise and Emerald agree and dance their bodies then turn into light then a large, tall figure appears from the light. "Hello everybody my name is Aquamarine and I'm here to entertain, how are you all doing this fine day" Aquamarine then stepped into the light to reveal herself. She had four bright blue eyes, 4 arms, robin egg blue skin, she had an off the shoulder top and a skirt seemingly made of Turquoise's dress material. Aquamarine then says, "Let me show you something" She summons Emerald's hammer and Turquoise's throwing stars. She throws the throwing stars to the walls then hits them with the hammer. She created a hammer with sharp spikes on the sides. Aquamarine then tells them to take her to the dojo to see what she can do. She summons a holographic version of herself. Yellow then sees that the weapon can be used as a hammer and a boomerang. Aquamarine then unfused and Emerald and Turquoise were seen embracing before laughing and saying how fun that was. Yellow says, "Oh my gosh that was awesome!" she yells. Then Topaz says, "You can fuse too." Yellow than yells in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Gold woke up to the sound of a trumpet. "Wake up, its training day everyone", shouted Topaz. Everyone woke up and changed themselves out of their pajamas and made their way to the training center. "First up we go to the sparring area and practice with the dummies" Topaz stated. After a bunch of sparring they went to the dodging area. Gold was doing well and everyone was cheering for her including Tin her best friend. She kind of got distracted and the dummy hit her in the face knocking her from the platform. She landed on top of something that wasn't the floor. She pulled herself off and saw it was Tin looking at her awkwardly. "Oh crap", she said.

Tins POV

I just stared awkwardly into her eyes. She exclaimed "Oh crap". I then grabbed her head and pulled her in. Our lips locked and she pulled away looking surprised. Topaz fainted. Turquoise and Emerald walked away awkwardly. Pearl, Pink, and Yellow helped us up.

Two Days Later

Gold and Tin were officially a couple and everyone had accepted it. One day Topaz and Emerald were waiting For Tin when he ran down the stairs fixing his tie. "Sorry, I was doing things." Gold then walks by and says, "Things, is that my new nickname". Topaz and Emerald burst out laughing and Tin just blushed in embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N I learned how to format now.

In the gem household, everyone had a chore to do for the day. Things like vacuuming, dishes, laundry, etc. The list today was

Pink- Laundry

Topaz-Cooking

Yellow- vacuuming

Coral- Dishes

Pearl- Free Day

Tin- Criminal Search

Gold- Potato Farming

Pink hates doing laundry because she never figured out how to use the washer and dryer. "UUUUUGHhhhh how do I use this", she shouts. She turns away for a second to check her phone then sees that the washer is on fire. The dryer is leaking water. "WHAT THE F***!"

Topaz can't cook. He put the lasagna into the oven, mixed the cool-aid, and was boiling the vegetables. Then it went downhill. He took the lasagna out of the oven, it was frozen. The veggies were growing and grabbing things (Including Topaz). The cool-aid is boiling and melting the container. "S***"!

Yellow is currently being sucked into the vacuum. Coral's hand is stuck in the garbage disposal. Gold is being attacked by mutant potatoes.

Tin comes home to a smoldering and soaking Pink Sapphire, a plant wrapped Topaz, a dusty Yellow Sapphire, a bloody handed Coral, and a shivering Gold. Pearl looked ok though. "Don't ask." Almost everyone said in unison (excluding Pearl and Gold.)


	4. Update 1

Update: I'm putting this fanfic on hiatus due to lack of ideas, but I am going to start other stories so check out my Frozen/ Undertale crossover and much more to come.

Thanks for reading

Cool Cordova

 **A/N: now I can stop feeling guilty about not updating this story.**


End file.
